Sacred Ground
by Fireguitar
Summary: Two-Shot. All of the girls and how they first lost their virginity. Includes: Ali\Ian, Emily\Ben, Hanna\Caleb, Aria\Ezra, and Spencer\Toby!
1. Ali, Emily, and Hanna

_Before Alison's Death..._

**The Night She Disappeared: Ali's Sacred Ground**

Alison DiLaurentis was planning on losing her virginity to someone secretly special to her... It was Ian Thomas. They had been secretly seeing each other, and not even Ali's closest friends knew about her affair with the older guy. The big thing is; Ian was currently dating Melissa Hastings to look innocent. Who would accuse him of seeing Ali while he was engaged to Melissa? Problem is, he had to find a way to dodge the bullet of getting married to Melissa.

He whispered, "You're not gonna play hard-to-get when we get there, right?"

She let out a little laugh and answered him, "Oh Ian, don't be stupid... Tonight it's just about you and me... I know you wanna see me there as much as I wanna see you, right? It's just you and me, and I'm all open tonight."

"Does that mean all the way?" Ian asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course," Ali replied, "I think I'm ready. But keep it a secret. You don't want Melissa or the girls getting all over the case. Ian, meet me at The Kissing Rock _tonight. _You know when; the time that we planned earlier." Ali let out another giggle before backing off from Ian. "Don't forget it."

"How can I forget about tonight?" He said, smiling. "I'll see you there."

He walked off.

Beaming with excitement, Ali headed off to her closest friends. She knew she couldn't give them the details about tonight, or who she was meeting. Hell, she couldn't even tell them that she was going somewhere tonight! Everything was a secret. She was going to get them all drunk at a quick party, have them fall asleep, and escape to her paradise; Ian. Ali wished that she could be with Ian for a long time, but she had to be back to the girls before they woke up, or they'd already start suspecting things.

"Girls, when you have sex with a guy... Remember our code name," Ali laughed, "we called it 'Sacred Ground'. In the place that you screw with the guy; like in his bed or your bed, that'll be the Sacred Ground. It's a special place. The biggest Sacred Ground is the ground that you lose your virginity on."

"Ali," Aria nudged the blonde, "did you lose your virginity to some guy?"

Ali laughed again, "I wish." She tried to be as vague as possible. "I'm not telling you much, but I _will be. _Not yet, but soon. You may never find out who it's with, and when it happened. It's my Sacred Ground. If you uncover the Sacred Ground, then you might be able to figure some things out."

All the girls laughed.

"Party tonight. How about at Spencer's barn?" Ali smiled. "Just us four, though. A little get-together."

"Sounds fun," Hanna said.

"Oh, and Hanna... When you're at the party, ease off the junk food," Ali smirked, "you can have some drinks, but nothing fatty. You don't want to get anymore out of shape than you already are... Do you?"

"Of course not," Hanna shyly said.

Hanna _hated _talking about her weight. The problem was that Ali always brought it up somehow.

_Future Rosewood... After Ali's shocking death that night;_

The girls had watched that video again. They figured out that it wasn't Ian murdering her... It was Ian _screwing_ her. They realized it was the night that she told them about 'Sacred Grounds'. She was having sex that night, and she had lied about it. Spencer shivered as she thought about Ali having sex with her sister's dead fiance... Was it right? Nope. First of all, Ali shouldn't have a Sacred Ground with Ian Thomas! And second of all, that video is creepy._  
_

How could she stand there and watch a video of Ali having sex with Ian? It was sick.

"So... That's Ali's Sacred Ground," Spencer mumbled.

"Guess so." Hanna said.

* * *

**Swimmer Love: Em's (Emily's) Sacred Ground**

****_Before Ali's Death..._

Hanna slammed her tray down on the table. Aria and Emily gave her an awkward look as she slammed the tray down and sat next to Aria. "Em, you need to go have a talk with that so called 'boyfriend' of yours."

"Why?" Aria looked confused. "What did that _bastard _do to Em?"

"Guys, calm down. Ben is so sweet, he wouldn't do anything to me." Emily smiled. "He told me he really likes me. If you think he's cheating on me or something, think again. _He_ asked me out, and told me he really likes me. Why would he say all of that if he's cheating on me?"

"Ben isn't cheating on you!" Hanna cried. "He's going around and telling all his dumb guy-friends that you two had _real sex _last weekend. I can't believe that idiot! You need to go talk to that sicko and break up with him. Don't be going out with some weirdo liar."

"Em, this isn't alright with me!" Aria angrily yelled, protective of her friend. "Go over there and shut this thing down! You know what? I'll go with you. We'll go take that piece of crap and throw him in the trash. Nobody makes up a story about one of my best friends."

Aria was up and ready to storm over to Ben. Emily rested a gentle hand on Aria's arm, giving her a 'Stop...' look. Aria's jaw dropped, "You're going to let that jerkass get away with that lie he's telling his guy-friends? I'd be killing my boyfriend if he did that to me! Canceling a date or two is one thing, but lying about having sex is another! I'm shutting this down whether you want me to or not. I thought you'd be a little more concerned about getting a slutty name around the school."

"You think I'll get a slutty name?" Emily squinted her eyes. "Half the girls in the school have had sex!"

"It doesn't matter," Hanna snapped, "go shut that bastard's lie down. Give it to him straight."

Emily was silent.

"Come on," Aria urged.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Hanna asked.

Emily was silent for another long moment. Aria and Hanna exchanged looks, and they glanced at each other. They looked at Emily in shock. Hanna laughed a little. "No way, Em! _It's true, isn't it_?" Hanna was laughing like an idiot.

"Do you have to make this big of a deal about it?" Emily shook her head.

"No... It's just that you played your V-Card to Ben Coogan?" Hanna's eyes widened. "You're the good girl, Em! Spence and you are good girls... I just can't believe that you _actually _lost your 'V' to Ben... It's kind of weird."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Emily asked.

"It's not," Hanna mumbled, "I just thought you were more prude than that..."

Ali slid down next to her. "What's going on, guys? Why isn't Emily prude?"

"Ben's telling all his friends that Emily and him had sex last weekend..." Hanna explained.

"_And Ben's still breathing because_...?" Ali looked at Emily.

Aria bit her lip and mumbled, "It's true."

"Em lost her V?" Ali's eyes widened. "It's true?"

She nodded. Spencer sat down next to Hanna.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Emily and Ben had sex last weekend." Aria said.

"You serious?" Spencer's jaw dropped.

Aria nodded.

"Way to go, Em!" Ali exclaimed. "I see you're _shy on the streets, but sexy in the sheets_."

Emily gave a little laugh.

**Later...**

****"Ben!" Emily yelled. "My friends told me about what's going on. Why the _hell _are you telling all your guy-friends that we had sex last weekend? I clearly remember that last weekend we were _studying, and not having sex_!" She was practically screaming at the swimmer boy by then.

He gave her a look of weakness, "I sort of just slipped it out, and my buds wouldn't stop blabbing about it."

"You're making me look like I lost my virginity," Emily shook her head, "it's not true."

"I'll shut it down if you want," Ben offered, "but please don't break up with me, Em... I didn't mean to just tell them all that we had sex. It was an instinct, I wanted to brag. All my friends were going off about how they were screwing girls every weekend, and Anthony just said that he took his girlfriend's virginity last week, and I got all mad about it! I just slipped it out, Em."

"I'm not breaking up with you, Ben," Emily said, "I just thought that maybe we could stop living off a lie. I hate knowing that our relationship is fake to everyone else. I don't want you to shut this down, though. I didn't have the heart to tell my friends you're a jerk."

"Aw, Em, you're so sweet," Ben smiled, "wait... Did you just ask me to turn this sex thing real? Emily, are you asking me to have sex with you?"

"Is that a no?" Emily asked. "If you're not ready, I get it."

"No, I've been _dreaming_ of the day that we got together like this!" Ben exclaimed. "I've always wanted to do this with you..."

Emily stepped closer to Ben and they began kissing. Emily seductively smiled and said, "Well I'm about to make that dream come true."

**The Next Day...**

****It was Saturday morning and Emily realized she was still at Ben's place. She was wearing a tank top and small shorts, and was next to Ben in bed. He was in his boxers, and had no shirt on. "Mornin', Em." He kissed her on the cheek.

She couldn't believe that she _actually_ had sex with Ben Coogan. It was all a lie before. Now she didn't have to lie to her friends about having sex with Ben! It was true now. She got the Sacred Ground that she wanted. Now she could not be shy about having pretend sex with Ben. He was a pretty good first time for her. He wasn't too rough, but he really knew how to please a girl. Emily wouldn't be shocked if Ben wasn't a virgin, and that didn't matter to her much.

He smiled at her, "Em, was last night alright? I hope I wasn't terrible... I always dreamed of the night I got you to myself, and I was hoping it went well. Please make my dream come true. Did I do good with you? My goal was to please you."

"You did amazing," Emily laughed, playfully touching his cheek, "I wouldn't be surprised to know that you're not a virgin."

Ben laughed, "Shocking thing... I _am_ a virgin. Well, I was... Until you took it from me. Were you a virgin before last night?"

"I told you, I was." Emily said.

They smiled and began making out for a few minutes. Emily finally got the guts to pull away from him. "I wish our experience would never end, but I should probably go... If my friends show up to my house and find out I'm gone, they'll be totally insane. They'll actually know we had sex again... Not really again, but whatever."

"Ha. Sorry, babe." Ben said, kissing her cheek again. "Damn, you really gotta go right now? I was liking the heavy making out and stuff. To be honest with you, I really liked you when we started dating. And then you started getting all distant with me... I finally feel like I'm your guy again."

"That's because you _are_ my guy, Ben." Emily laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I loved last night... And I hate to leave, but you know I have to."

"Talk to me as soon as you can, Em." Ben smiled.

**With the Girls**

****"Hey Em, can we talk about you having sex with Ben?" Aria asked.

"Sure," Emily replied, happier now that she actually got screwed over with Ben.

"Ali and all of wanted to know where your Sacred Ground is." Aria said. "We don't wanna be stepping all over the ground that you had sex with Ben. And second question, were you drunk while having sex with him? I feel like you were."

"My Sacred Ground is Ben's bed," Emily replied, "and no, I wasn't _drunk_. I've never had a drink except for at a party where Ali made us all! It was consensual, and I agreed to actually having sex. It was a _romantic_ and_ agreed _first time, to clear everything up. I was totally sober, and we both wanted to actually do it that day."

She wanted to burst out laughing because she actually just had sex with him last night.

"So, that's your Sacred Ground." Aria said. "Well, I'll never be going to Ben's bed, anyways."

* * *

**Shaggy and Blondie: Hanna's Sacred Ground**

"You sure about this?" He asked.

She nodded, kissing his lips again with passion. Yes, Hanna Marin had run away from her home with Caleb after a disagreement with her mother. She had went out in the woods with the shaggy haired tech-boy. Before she knew it, she was in a tent giving her virginity up to him. This was her _super special_ Sacred Ground. This was the ultimate one, and she was thinking about that as she kissed him. Was he the one that she wanted to share her Sacred Ground with? They would rule it together... Was he the co-ruler she wanted?

After thinking about it as they kissed each time, she decided _yes_. He's the one. He's amazing. He's all she wanted. _She loved him_.

She was going to have sex with him in the woods.

_Days Later..._

"Why are we searching for clues in the woods?" Hanna asked, uncomfortably thinking about how her Sacred Ground was here. She remember marking her grounds with a heart with "C+H" drawn within the heart. She knew if they stepped on it, she'd have to stop them, and tell her it was her ground.

She tried to play along for as long as she could.

"Guys..." Spencer said. "There's something suspicious over here. Check it out."

"C+H?" Emily's eyes widened. "Maybe it's a clue from -A..."

But Hanna knew what it was. They had unluckily found her territory. The territory that she shared with Caleb. She wanted to stop them! This was her Sacred Ground. Aria was bending down to take a closer look at it.

"I think I have an idea," Aria said, "let's dig this place up. There might be something under it."

"No!" Hanna stopped them.

"What's the problem, Han?" Emily asked.

"That's _my Sacred Ground_." She nervously replied.

Spencer, Emily, and Aria snuck Hanna a grin. Aria chuckled a little, "You're not joking, are you? And who's the 'C' in your little heart? I think I know who it is, but I'm not completely sure..." Aria laughed again, causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

"Come on, be mature," Hanna snapped, "it's not that big of a deal, guys! It's just my first Sacred Ground. It's a big deal for me, but it shouldn't be for you. You're just jealous because only Em and me have Sacred Ground so far. Deal with it."


	2. Shaggy and Blondie Part 2

**Walking to the Car**

**Shaggy and Blondie Pt. 2**

**(By the way, I think I might make each one longer, so it'll be more than a two-shot)**

Aria was poking Hanna on the way to the car. "Tell me who it is!" She demanded, giggles escaping from her mouth. "Han... Hanna, come on!" She was pleading now, but she didn't stop her annoying pokes. "Come on, who's the secret little 'C'? Is it Caleb? It's totally Caleb, guys!"

"We found no clues, but we found out that Hanna lost her virginity to Caleb!" Emily laughed. "Han, when did you guys do it? And when did you _get back together_ with him? I thought you dumped that jerk after he betrayed you by working for Jenna."

"Look, I'll explain everything right now... Just don't ask your questions till the end," Hanna said, and then began to tell them everything, "So after I found out that he wasn't cheating on me, and was really helping Jenna, I was _still_ furious. You guys know I dumped him and he needed a place to stay and all. When he said he was leaving for Arizona, I didn't know what to do. I told myself I was over him and his amazingness, but the truth was... _I wasn't_. Part of me still loved him, and he knew me so well! We had become _so_ close over that short period of time that he stayed at my place,"

"Yeah, pretty damn close," Aria commented, chuckling a little.

Hanna glared at her and then continued, "_Anyways_," And with that she continued, "I really couldn't handle him leaving. We actually had sex before he told me he was leaving. That was when I trusted him so much. I watched as he got on that bus and left... And it killed me inside..."

Hanna was staring at the floor.

"So when I saw him in Rosewood again, I was _furious_ with him," she continued, "I told him that straight up. I asked him why he never said goodbye to me, and I thought he didn't like me anymore. Then I shoved him and left before he could say anything else,"

She looked up at them, "I wish I let him explain the moment he got back."

"Are you guys broken up right now?" Spencer asked.

Hanna shook her head, and unmasked her small smile, "This is when things get all happy again. I got back to Happy Hanna! So, we were both trying to help Lucas out once he finally got his first date with Danielle. She came over to my place with Lucas, and Lucas _insisted_ that he needed to double date. So Caleb and I pretended to be a couple around Danielle, and then we ended up just kissing."

"You forgave him after he left for Arizona without saying sorry or goodbye to you?" Aria's mouth opened wide. "If Ezra was a spy for Jenna and used me all along, and then ran off to another state without saying goodbye, and then came back and expected me to forgive him... _Uh-uh, girlfriend_."

"He didn't leave without telling me," Hanna laughed, "then I was mad at _Mona_. It turns out that Caleb gave Mona a letter to give to me, but she threw it away since she hated Caleb."

"And you called her 'best friend'," Emily smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Caleb's the best." She thought of his dreamy body as they lay there the night they had sex.

_The moonlight was gorgeous, and you could see the stars up in the sky... But they were in a secluded tent together, and that turned out to be the most romantic ground ever. She always imagined herself doing it with Caleb after she saw his sexy body in the shower while hiding from her mother... But she never imagined her first time with him would be out in the woods in a tent! It didn't matter anymore, though. Now it was just the two of them, and she could show him how much she loved him._

_"Are you sure about this?" Caleb asked, not sure if he wanted to take advantage of her at a time like this. The guilt was eating him alive, since he was a spy for Jenna. He never would've gotten close to Hanna if it weren't for him spying on her._

_But why think about the ugly past when he could think about his bright future with Hanna?_

_She nodded and resumed kissing him. He had a gorgeous body, bad-boy hair, and the sexiest eyes. His back arched as he pushed Hanna down, and she was lying on floor of the tent. He kissed her neck with passion, love in each kiss. It was the most romantic night of her life. _

_As the night went on, it got better. The kissing turned to the full thing; they went all the way. She was glad she said yes. Her first time with a guy was amazing. He was so gentle, yet so pleasuring! She enjoyed that romantic night alone with him,_

_She woke up in the morning, lying down next to Caleb in the tent. She was wearing skimpy clothing, but it covered just enough. Caleb was in his khakis, which he put back on after they completed their sexual experience together. Hanna's head was close to Caleb's, and the couple just lay there, snuggling together all morning as they thought about the best night of their lives. From then on, Hanna knew she was in love with this boy._

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I will do another chapter with Spencer and Toby in it. COMING UP NEXT: SPOBY AND EZRIA!**


End file.
